the corruption
by dragonlord9292
Summary: the events after megidramon is defeated but something goes wrong with the biomerge. M for language, mild violence, and possible lemon later.
1. the dream

i do not own digimon or the tv show the only thing i own is digimon that don't exist except in this story. i will only say this once.

* * *

The Dream…

It always starts the same…

* * *

A humanoid digimon stands there, dressed like a biker, with a black mask and three eyes.

This creature is a digimon, this particular one is called beelzemon. In his hands were his twin guns.And at his feet, almost unable to move, is kyuubimon, a large, yellow, nine-tailed fox. On her feet and the tips of her tails were incased in bluish flames. Beelzemon was about to attack and delete kyuubimon.

As he snarled he said," Nice try, fox face." Using the nickname he used when he was impmon. As he was about to strike, a 10 foot, red tail knocked him away. The tail belonged to a 20 foot dinosaur that looked like a red tiger with black strips, His white hair standing on end. "Don't you touch her." he growled as he got in between beelzemon and kyuubimon.

Away from the battle 7 humans and 3 digimon stand and watch. One human, a boy with brown hair, in a blue hoodie, gray knee high pants, and goggles steps forward and says, "all right that's it. Get him growlmon! I don't care who he used to be he's nothing but a monster now. Take him down!" next to him a girl with shoulder length brown hair, in a school uniform, whispers so only she can hear," huh, Takato."

During this exchange, beelzemon got up and lunges at growlmon's head and knocks him down. Beelzemon is breathing heavy, but still has enough air to say," So much for friendship, huh pineapple head, don't worry I'll deal with you later." Then he turns around and walks back to kyuubimon. "right after I wipe out your uppity friend." He turn his attention to kyuubimon and says," all right chatty, any last words?" kyuubimon struggles to raise her head and says," impmon…please…" "be quiet" he yells as she replies to the rhetorical question.

Back at the sidelines a red-headed tamer with an up turned ponytail shuffles through her cards, looking for any that would help her partner, all the while saying, "Oh no! Kyuubimon please get up! You have to get away!". After finding no cards that were worth a damn she cries," These stupid cards are useless! I can't do anything!"

Beelzemon moves closer to kyuubimon and snarls as he says," Enough! I must destroy you once and for all! Ah!". Hoping to get through to the friend that was hidden behind the mask, kyuubimon pleads," Don't be…so blind." Hearing her talking again angers beelzemon even more," I said quite." then attacks kyuubimon with his claws.

But his arm is held fast by leomon, who is a 8 feet tall man-lion. Beelzemon turns to see who had the gall to stop him. Leomon hold the arm and says in his purposeful voice," I don't know who you are, but I do know you're being used. This power you've been given, is it worth hurting these children to keep it?" beelzemon struggles against leomon's hand, but see that it's futile and says, "You don't know anything!" leomon punches beelzemon in the face twice, on the second one releasing him. Standing over the powerful digimon, leomon speaks trying to make the demon lord understand," To have power is not to be strong. You see, I know that better than anyone." He looks to Jeri, his tamer, the girl standing next to Takato.

She was shaking with fear of beelzemon, seeing this had caused leomon to attempt to save his digital friends. Jeri sobs," uh, leomon." Leomon turns his attention back to beelzemon and proclaims," Do what you must Beelzemon, but I will not let you hurt these children!" beelzemon glares at leomon and suddenly screams and pierces leomon's abdomen with this claws and drives them all the way through, so that they stick out his back. Leomon stand for a second before bellowing in pain and dropping to the ground. the forgotten fox digimon becomes furious and lunges as the mega stand there with a triumphant grin on his face. When she was almost upon him she yells," uh, you!!" but beelzemon had sensed the attack and back kicks kyuubimon onto the ground 20 meters behind him. As leomon lays on the ground he begins to dissolve and says," Why can't you see? Why won't you try to understand the truth?" trying to pursuade beelzemon to see the truth that he was blind to.

On the sidelines, Jeri is crying and shaking her head, like she was trying to rid herself of a bad dream. Two boy next to her stand there in shock, one in a bland shirt, vertical spiky hair, and a visor hat, the other a geeky kid with glasses and a plaid shirt. The spiky one is kazu and the other is kenta. Kazu stammered," I don't believe it; I don't believe he got Leomon." While kenta took a step back and said," We could be next, we gotta get outta here. I can't take this." The final boy member, also a tamer named Henry almost whispers, "No, leomon." Takato watches all of this and becomes extremely angry. His eyes narrow as he gazes at beelzemon.

As leomon dissolved into nothingness, he turn to Jeri and spoke his last words, 'Be brave Jeri, part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." But all jeri could do is cry. She watches as leomon finish dissolving into data, and her d-power's screen turns into static, then she screams.

Beelzemon begins to absorb leomon's data with a grin on his face. "No, to have power is to be strong. I'll keep loading data till no one can stop me! No one! No one!" he yelled to leomon's very memory. Growlmon, who had finally woken up, stood there is shock that his friend was gone…forever. He said," But he...was just trying to help us and you...", then his eyes narrowed, showing that he was enraged. He felt Takato's hatred towards beelzemon, the rest figured it on when he said," How could you? How could you do this horrible thing!? I'll make you hurt, I'll make you pay!". Then a red outline of the tamer appears and pulsed lightly, then was gone because growlmon had used its energy to digivolve to Wargrowlmon.

Wargrowlmon, a 50 foot red dinosaur cyborg. He has massive chest armor on his front and back, twin short barrels coming out of his chest, 2 jets on the back. His arms were replaced with mechanical ones with small graspers and a long blade along the outer-edge. The final change was his mouth; metal teeth were attached to his upper jaw and a lower metal jaw. This digimon was guilmon's ultimate form. When growlmon finish digivolving, he charged forward, while he and Takato screamed with rage in unison.

Jeri turns to Takato and Wargrowlmon, now more afraid of them than beelzemon and said in horror," What's going on? What is happening to the two of you?" Right at that moment kazu goes to try and get Jeri away from the line of fire" Jeri, what're you doing? Come on, get outta the way!" kazu grabbed her arm trying to drag her away but she jerked her arm back and yelled at him," Don't touch me! Everyone just leave me alone!"

She then begins to once again cry; all kazu can do is try to comfort her.

Beelzemon noticed that growlmon digivolved, but is not impressed," Nice outfit, but you're still no match for me you big lump! Just so you know metal mouth, when I'm done with you I'm gonna finish your friends off one by one." But Takato replies," You're wrong, you're the one who's finished." Then Wargrowlmon activates his jets and flies at beelzemon intend on slicing and dicing the digimon. But beelzemon, being smaller and faster, dodges the attack and says," Take this you big dump truck!" as he uses his "double impact", but the attack merely anger the dinosaur, who jumps and bites him around the torso." Finish him! Do it! Tear him apart!" says Takato with an almost sadistic smile.

Suddenly jeri is next to him pleading with him," Don't do this.", but he refuses to let beelzemon live after what he's done. Beelzemon finally wiggles free and knocks Wargrowlmon back next to Takato. Seeing his digimon begin to lose causes Takato to yelled to Wargrowlmon," You cannot lose, I won't allow it! I...order you to digivolve! Digivolve, now!" and points is d-power at the cyborg. Out of the crater in the center of the world comes a red light, the same one that had surrounded Takato earlier. This light hit the north arc and shot towards Wargrowlmon, whose hazard symbol upon getting hit with the light, began to flash red every few seconds.

Henry, as always, points out the obvious," The mark on his chest is glowing! What's happening to him?" but behind him a storm was brewing and coming towards them. Then Wargrowlmon is surrounded by swirling flames as he begins to digivolve." He's digivolving!" henry again points out. But Takato just stares and yells," Do it, that's it digivolve. That's it, digivolve! I order you to digivolve to Mega!" inside the flames Wargrowlmon changes, he loses his legs as they merge and become a serpentine tail, wings burst from his back, his armor retracts into his body and flesh over takes his mechanical arms and mouth. The flames parted and revealed a demonic looking dragon.

MEGIDRAMON.

Once Megidramon appeared, having used all of Takato's rage and anger, Takato gained his senses back and saw what he had made his friend into." Guilmon, what have I done to you boy? I'm sorry." Even as he said this his d-power cracks and blows away.


	2. the blue knight stands

**i do not own digimon, obviously.**

* * *

It is at this point that the dream shift forward…

Megidramon had been defeated by beelzemon after he had absorbed makuramon, a monkey deva digimon, taomon and rapidmon's data. While everyone began to regroup farther away from the battlefield, but Takato had move next to the downed Megidramon, remorse for turning his friend into this monster showing on his face. Jeri was standing in between the main group of her friends and Takato, she seemed to be deep in though. Beelzemon was on the ground trying to gain control over the power that was trying to burst him apart.

Beelzemon slowly began to rise from the ground, laughing quietly to himself. He stops about 20 feet from the kids and shouts into the air "And now, no one can take me! I am invincible! I'll load the Sovereign themselves!" he then looks at the tamers and almost laughs. The little girl, which is Henry's little sister Suzie, begins to cry about something her brother had said. Rika, in an act was not characteristic, tries to comfort Suzie, but of course failed miserably. Bit beelzemon stops truly caring about then and starts walking towards kazu and kenta. They both notice the demon lord walking towards them and shout "What do you want?" hoping that this would cause beelzemon to stop for a bit at least. But he continues walking while he says," What's he want? I'll tell you what I want, to finish the job. Unlike you miserable, puking humans I keep my promises." He starts to taunt the terrified humans," Aw, you're so cute, you're so afraid of me you're about to wet your pants. I can't tell you how gratifying that is, it brings a tear to my eye."

Rika and the others continues to stare at beelzemon, but soon rika and henry look and notice that Takato is next to Megidramon, and without truly thinks begin to shout for Takato to get away from Megidramon. This happens to bring the two to the attention of beelzemon, who seeing that look on takato's face says," Aw what a touching sight, a boy and his pathetic digimon. I'll put 'em out of their misery." Takato hears this and jumps in front of Megidramon, knowing that he couldn't really protect his friend, but he would be damned if he was going to just sit there and let beelzemon just destroy him. After seeing Takato move, beelzemon shouted," DOUBLE IMPACT" and fired his guns at the two friends. Everyone but jeri started to shout takato's name hoping that he would move. Suddenly there was a blinding light and there was guilmon lying next to Takato. Takato and guilmon were looking at each other as if they had just experienced a journey of deep understanding. But the bullets from beelzemon were almost upon them. Quickly guilmon's eyes change to glowing red orbs and a almost ghostly tail emerged and swayed the bullets away, almost effortlessly. This tail looked strangely like that of Megidramon.

Guilmon stood up next to Takato and says" Right! That's enough!", But Takato looks at him worried and says," You sure you're okay?" Guilmon didn't say anything, but the ground around them began to glow softly. Takato took this as an answer because then he said," Yeah, course you are. We're together, we can do anything!" the ground begins to glow more brightly, but beelzemon begins walking towards them obviously not afraid of them and says smugly," We're not gonna do this again are we?" thinking that this was Takato bring Megidramon back out. Takato looks and guilmon with an almost longing look and says hopelessly," I wish I could fight him with you Guilmon, Beelzemon wouldn't stand a chance against the two of us together." Guilmon turns to Takato and tries to make him see the connect they have," I'm sure there's a way Takato; maybe you just have to wish for it really hard. It worked when you needed a blue card." Takato see that that is about the only thing that he can do. So he gives it a try," All right then, I really want to fight with Guilmon!". As he shouts this the ground glows a almost blinding white, but beelzemon had heard their conversation and as Takato finished his wish, beelzemon attacked him with "DARKNESS CLAW". The corrupting claws hit their mark right as the white light surrounded both guilmon and Takato. The light stayed steady for a couple of seconds then flickered. The light began to flash white, then almost maroon for several seconds, then a steely gray, and finally jet black, so black that it looked like a shadow within a shadow. This light drove everyone back, except for beelzemon, beelzemon was hurled 40 feet in the air before landing unceremoniously on his head. The light died away and revealed a white knight. The knight stood about 8 feet tall with pearl white armor, on his head, his visor was in the shape of guilmon's face. On his right arm was a lance that was attached to his hand, in fact it was his hand. On his left arm was a large shield, in the center of the shield was guilmon's head symbol surrounded by triangles. The knight stood calmly and surly staring at its surroundings.

Beelzemon got out of the crater he was in a stared at the new digimon that stood were Takato and guilmon had been before. Takato was nowhere to be seen. The other tamers were gaping at the new digimon it had a peaceful but deadly aura around it that made them feel safer than before. Henry pulled out his d-arc and scanned the digimon." Gallantmon, exalted knight digimon, his Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just attacks are unstoppable." The group turns back to the digimon before them. Gallantmon just stood there glaring a beelzemon. He looked like he was about to say something, when he suddenly wheeled back and grabbed his head and began to yell for about 5 seconds before stopping right in the middle of a yell, his armor flickered before he stood erect and stared up at the earth. His armor began flickering faster and faster until a blue light encased him. When the light faded, there stood a different knight digimon, but very similar, this one didn't give off the safe feeling that Gallantmon had. If gave off a serious and troubling aura that radiated irritation and hate. The knight had the same armor as Gallantmon both the white areas were steel blue, the guilmon visor was still red, but the major difference was the chest, on the chest was a gold Megidramon face. The lace was blood red and had ring going down the entire length and the shield now had the hazard symbol surrounded by diamond shapes. The tamers backed away quickly to a safe distance from the knight. Rika's d-arc began beeping at her. She pulled it out and scanned the new digimon" CurseGallantmon, exalted demonic knight digimon, his Dark Thunder Lance and Hazard Maelstrom attacks are unstoppable. He is the keeper of the hazard, and the only digimon with the power to harness the hazard power and retain its sanity."

Beelzemon stared at the new knight and asked," hey, what happened to the other armored freak that was here?" but CurseGallantmon didn't answer him, but he did speak, in a calm, almost peaceful voice, but there was a sense of anger included, **(think Sean Connery without the accent and pissed.) **he said," beelzemon, you have destroyed the seal on the hazard container, nearly destroying the digital world. As a hazard knight for this you are sentenced to deletion." Beelzemon stared, mouth agape, as the knight sentenced him. "Furthermore, you have deleted a champion of light, and caused much suffering, for this you will be stripped of your mega form. Prepare for your punishment." Beelzemon stood rooted to the ground, but began to laugh softly." you think that you, Mr. high-and-mighty, can defeat me, well bring it on I'll beat you and anyone else who gets in my way!" CurseGallantmon prepared to charge the laughing demon lord, out of his back sprouted bone wings, wings with no skin or muscles, just the bones. Yet even with nothing to lift him with, the wings propelled CurseGallantmon high into the sky. He glanced at the tamer group, who shrank back from his stare. The lance on his right arm began to gather energy. "DARK THUNDER LANCE" a blot of black lightning shot from the lance straight at beelzemon, but he saw it coming a jumped out of the way. Beelzemon then started to attack CurseGallantmon, who had to resort to melee combat. They clashed over and over, neither gaining any ground, but what the tamer's noticed was that CGallantmon was circling beelzemon, so that he was in between the children and the fiend he was battling.

Henry and rika were still watching the fight, but kazu and kenta were looking for Takato and Jeri, who could be found. After a devastating blow from CGallantmon, beelzemon was in a small crater, with CGallantmon standing over him." You still show no remorse for your acts, I shall finish this fight, now!" CGallantmon thrusted his shield forward and a red energy chain shot at and bound beelzemon. The chain became rigid and CGallantmon raised his shield, holding beelzemon in the air a couple of feet from the shield. "Good-bye beelzemon. May goddramon have mercy. ""HAZARD MAELSTROM" a massive ball of power burst from the shield, right point-blank at the struggling digimon. The ball grew to almost a half-kilometer wide, creating a crater that could hold a large lake. The energy dissipated, and still attached to the shield was beelzemon; he was knock out and just barely holding his form. "You truly are a strong one; no one has ever survived the maelstrom, let alone keep their mega form. But no it ends." He brought beelzemon away from the edge of the crater, and placed him in front of him. Beelzemon was kneeling and looking at the ground, thinking that this was it. CGallantmon drew back his lance and thrusted it forward. "TAKATO, STOP" the knight froze an inch from beelzemon's face and turn to a girl that stood a couple of feet from him, it was Jeri.

"Takato?" everyone asked, complete confused as to why Jeri was talking to CGallantmon. But Jeri ignored them and continued to stare at CGallantmon. "Takato, please stop this, I can't stand to cause any more pain." CGallantmon stood and said," if it is what you wish" obediently. "Thank you Takato." Jeri said with tears running down her face. CGallantmon turned to beelzemon who was surprised that he was still alive, and looked up." Beelzemon, you have been spared the sentence of death, thanks to this girl. But you have not escaped judgment!" CGallantmon grabs beelzemon by the head, and begins to absorb he data. He stops after he loaded all but impmon's data, and dropped the imp like digimon, who was unconscious. Then CGallantmon turned to Jeri. The rest of the tamers tensed just incase CGallantmon decided to turn on Jeri. But instead he kneeled so that he was eye to eye with her. "Jeri, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please allow me to repay you." "It's ok, you were a little scary there, but I hoped you would come back to yourself." Jeri replied to CGallantmon's apology "no I will repay you. And I have just the thing." CGallantmon then stood and turn to the right of jeri, pointing right at the rest of the tamers, and held his hand in front of him, gathering energy. "HAZARD REVIVAL" the air next to jeri began to crackle and data was flowing from CGallantmon. Then another blinding red light, and next to Jeri was leomon, fully restored with him body and memories.

All the kids stared for a couple of seconds before running and hugging leomon. Jeri was crying with happiness. During the welcoming of leomon's return, no one saw that CGallantmon had move away from the group. Rika was the first to notice and walked to the knight who stared at her kindly. "Are you really Takato, you seem to be a digimon." Rika asked bluntly." "I am both, yes I am Takato, but I am also guilmon." "But how is that possible?" she asked. "I don't know, but I must leave." Henry heard this and everyone turned to look at the knight as he stood. He back away from the group before he was again incased in light. When it dimmed there stood Takato and guilmon, but something was wrong, guilmon was blue and had a feral look in his eyes, growling at everyone. Takato turned to him and stared for a few moments before turning back to the group," this is way I must leave; something happened to guilmon, I can't risk injuring anyone. I'm sorry." "Please, you don't have to go. Stay with us, please." Rika asked in a moment of showing true emotion. "I can't. good-bye." Takato said before turning away and began to walk away, he then turned and look at his friends. They looked about to run after him, but the one that stood out the most was rika, she seemed to truly be hurt that Takato was leaving. But he turned back to guilmon, they stepped closer and a blue light radiated from them before they shot off to a different level of the digital world. Rika just stared in the direction that they had gone, crying softly.


	3. the catch up chapter

Rika woke with a start

Rika woke with a start. 'It's that same damn dream' she thought. She looked around her room looking for the tell-tale shimmer that renamon was there. In the corner nearest the door, the air looked like there was a tiny heat source there, it had the faintest shimmering in the air, and only someone that knew what to look for would notice it. Rika saw this and said aloud," renamon you can come out." Instantly right were the shimmer had been was now a tall, slightly muscular bipedal yellow fox, renamon." You called" she said in a tone of obedience, defiance and friendship." I know you were there the whole time, and how many time have I told you that you don't have to hide like that anymore." Rika questioned renamon with a amused smile on her face." Exactly 127 times, including this time." Renamon sarcastically answered, but knew that she was still right about the number. "Ha ha, very funny." "You where having the dream again weren't you?" questioned renamon, suddenly serious. "yeah, it's increasing in appearances. Before, it happened maybe twice over other month, now it's almost every week. This is becoming ridicules", rika stared at renamon for a couple of seconds before looking at her dresser. On it was her d-arc, card holder, a lamp, and photos. One was of when they first went to the digital world, another from a day in the park with Takato, henry and the others. And lastly was one of her mother, grandmother, and herself, all wearing the same basic outfit. That one nobody both the one's in the photo and renamon knew about. Rika knew that she could never live it down if kazu got his hand on it, or worse ryo.

Rika shuddered at the idea of the reactions she would get. "you should try to get some more sleep, tomorrow is the first day of school." renamon said, wrenching rika from here thoughts. She looked at the clock on the wall, it said 2:49. "If I ever see that googlehead again, I'm going to kill him, not just for leaving, but also for giving me these restless nights. Stupid googlehead." Rika said angrily as she lay down and fell asleep. "If you say so rika.", Renamon said before disappearing, knowing full well that she would kill him even if he did come back.

The next morning, rika woke up much more peacefully than before. She got up and began to get ready for school, she showered, she brushed her teeth, she got dressed in her usual attire, a blue heart shirt, rolled pants, and red shoes, and she prepared her bag. "Rika, Renamon, Breakfast is ready." Rika's grandmother called. Rika went to the kitchen and sat down at her spot and began to eat, thanking her grandma for breakfast between swallows. Renamon appeared at the small table that was off to the side a bit and began to eat the small meal before her, but she ate a little bit slower than rika's slightly fast eating. But renamon wasn't going to be late for school, unlike rika. Rika finished her breakfast, thanked her grandmother and shot out the door, hoping to be able to get to school on time.

Rika got in the door just as the bell rang, a almost gave a whoop, until she saw the annoyed look on the teacher's face, so rika decide to celebrate in her head as she made her way to the desk in the middle near the window, Takato's old seat. Mrs. Asaji just stared at rika, thinking,' I swear, takato's seat must have a curse or something, every student that sits there is always late; First takato, then john, and now rika.' As Mrs. Asaji was thinking the class was waiting for her to take roll. Mrs. Asaji finally noticed this and started roll call," Yuuji**, **Jeremy**, **Kazu, Kenta, Tadashi, Rika…" she continued down the list. Mrs. Asaji began to lecture about math for the morning, but rika wasn't really paying attention because she basically knew all of it. She began to think about what had happened over the years.

First was the return to the real world, which had been fun, if cyberdramon hadn't been a flying digimon, ryo and rika would have been left in the digital world. Then after being back for about a week or so, this red mass appeared around the Hypnos building, we learned that it was a clean up program called d-reaper. The mass itself was just a digital field, but on the inside the reaper was eating the building and vehicles, but evaded parks. We tried to get inside but were stopped by the d-reaper agents, digimon style beings that were attached to the d-reaper. They ranged from eyeless bird scouts to a giant human like figure with six eyes. But the reaper was fairly easy to defeat. True that they had to all be in mega form to do it, but the reaper didn't seem to have a goal, a mind, or any kind of conscience. Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Megagargomon defeated the d-reaper in the final battle, thanks to Henry's dad.

But soon after that the digimon were forced to return to the digital world, leaving the tamers alone, thinking that they were never going to see them again. But after about 3 and half weeks, Renamon just showed up back at rika's house, and told her that the other digimon were back as well. She was surprised when rika suddenly ran to her and hugged her for a full 3 minutes. Rika had been so lonely when renamon left; she had cut herself off from the others, even her grandma and mother. But when the digimon came back she was happier then she had ever been, or at least as close as she could get. Things returned to normal, the kids went to school; they hung out at the park, and every now and then battle a digimon that bio-emerged. After a couple of years, the tamers were entering high school, and rika convinced her mother to allow her to go to the same public school as her friends, unfortunately so did ryo.

Ryo is that bad, but he gets annoying with all his fans and fan-girls crowding around him. During the first three weeks of freshmen year, he asked rika out on a date, she declined, but ryo didn't get the hint that rika didn't want anything to do with him. Eventually rika agreed to one date, to her it was a big mistake. He took her to a small restaurant that didn't have a whole lot that she liked. Then some of ryo's fans showed up, which was bad enough, but then he started to talk to them instead of telling them to go away. Then after that they left to go to rika's house, when they got there he did something that got him a foot in the face and several broken ribs, he kissed her. He did it before she could even think about what the hell he was doing. She decided to beat the crap out of him then, hence why he had broken ribs.

Renamon's first real date didn't go much better, she let impmon take her on a date after he had gained forgiveness from the tamers by helping defeat the d-reaper. They went to a secluded part of the park, since they couldn't go to any restaurant to eat. From what renamon told rika impmon was almost worst than ryo. His table manner was nonexistent, and was constantly talking about himself. He did try to listen when he let her say more than three words, but he seemed to listen for 10 seconds then his gaze would drift down to her chest. She eventually just got up and left, leaving a yelling impmon behind. Both rika and renamon decided to hold off on dating for a while after that.

Now in their final year in school, thing had fallen into a routine. Wake up, go to school, pay enough attention to pass with a B+ at least, go to the park, hang out until dark, go home, and if necessary fight a digimon. The odd thing is that the bio-emergences were almost nonexistent, about every month or so they would get one digimon, usually an ultimate or mega, but the odd thing is that they would be exhausted and heavily damaged, so much that it only took one champion to defeat most. It was very weird; the tamers decided that the transfer between the worlds was now more dangerous than before.

After rika had though about all of this, she turned her thoughts to takato, the only one to still be missing. When the digimon came back from the digital world, they told stories about sighting of CurseGallantmon throughout the digital world, but none were ever proven. When ever rika though about takato, her heart would begin to beat faster. She had never felt that before, so just dismissed it as nerves or something. Then there was the dream, the same damn dream she had had that morning. The one were takato defeated Beelzemon, revived leomon, but then left and never returned. Rika shock her head, she couldn't think about that here, those thoughts always made her sad, and she had to keep the reputation as someone who never showed emotions, or at least not much.

She began to pay attention to what Mrs. Asaji was teaching that morning, English. The rest of the day was normal, that is until that night.


	4. execution and retaliation

That night, the moon was out but because of the city lights, no one could see the star that shined in space. There was only one place that a person could even see a small portion of the star and that was Shinjuku Park, which is were we find rika nonaka.

She walked in the park often, since the tamers still used it to hang out and play, even though they were teenagers. Most people would think that after the d-reaper incident, the tamers would be more mature. Well they would be wrong as usual.

As rika walked she was having an argument inside her head. The reason was obvious, takato and why she even cared about him.

_Why do I feel this way about that idiot? I mean even people who have loved one that die have usually gone on by now. Why can't I._

_**Maybe because you know he's live, and that he still isn't here.**_

_Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head, lovely_

_**I'm not just some voice. I'm the voice of reason and wisdom, or if you choose, your inner self.**_

_Oook. But even if he did leave, why did it affect me at all. It's not like I cared about him before, heck before that I would usually hit for no reason besides that it was fun._

_**The reason is that he was your only friend, and he left.**_

_What are you talking about, the others were my friends, except for ryo, but I still don't like him. And you call yourself reason._

_**True that the others, henry, Jeri, kazu, kenta, even Suzie, are your friends now. But that's because they're tamers too. If not for that would they still be your friends. I don't think so. The only one who would still be there even if you weren't a tamer would be takato and you know it. You just refuse to admit it.**_

_Ok, so what, friends come and go everyday. Why would one have a different effect than another?_

_**He was more than just a friend. Just a friend would be henry, who if he saw that you were pissed, would give you space and time, even when that's not what you need. While takato tried to help even when you beat him. He persisted to be close to you, just to make you happy. And also the fact that you liked him more than "just a friend"**_

Rika began to blush at this comment, but in her head, you couldn't see this.

_**You can deny it all you want, but you can't fool yourself. He made you feel happy and content. And he's the only one to do that since your father….. Left. Those kinds of feelings would fade if he was dead or just left without a word. But he left because he wanted to protect his friends. Since you know he's live and probably still protecting you for danger. How exactly, I don't know, but know him he would do anything short of killing himself, and I'm not even sure of that. He cares for everyone, not just the tamers, not just humans, everyone that is good. He does it because he feels that he should, unlike ryo who does it to be seen as a hero.**_

_Ok ok. Geez you talk a lot, you know. Ok so I understand wait I feel like this, but what do I do to stop them? My life has slowly become more depressing. If this continues, I fear that I'll do something terrible._

_**I have a feeling that we'll find out in just a few minutes.**_

_What are you talking…?_

Suddenly renamon appeared next to rika, startling the girl. "Rika, a digimon is about to emerge."

"Ok let get going already. It's been a while since the last one." Rika said as she took the d-power from her neck and followed renamon into the deeper parts of the park.

A thick fog rolled from the park. Most people would steer clear of the park until it disappeared because of the association with the fog and wild digimon. It was into this fog that renamon and rika walked. They didn't run like before, the tamers noticed that some digimon didn't want to destroy, they were just confused and wanted to go home, which was easy thanks to Hypnos. So the tamers would first find the digimon and watch for a time to determine its purpose for being the real world.

Renamon could see through the fog with no problems, but rika couldn't say the same thing. She relied on renamon to stop her from running into tree and such. As they got closer to the center of the disturbance, the fog got clearer.

Rika noticed the digimon standing in a clearing not to far from them. She quickly got behind a tree, and renamon just jumped into the same tree. The digimon was a small saurian type named ryudamon. He wore simple samurai armor and was looking around nervously. Rika couldn't hear what he was saying, but renamon heard it clearly.

"…I made it… I made it, but he'll come to delete me. He shouldn't have been there… unless… dear goddramon… please tell me this isn't Shinjuku. I still can't believe he took out 3 megas along with me. Heck, the only reason I'm even here is because I changed back to rookie. Those damn gotsomon lie. The portal wasn't supposed to be guarded. Especially by him. He only guards the Shinjuku portals. Damn. Damn. DAMN. He'll come for me, just like the others."

Renamon begins thinking about what she just heard. There was only on digimon that could take out 4 mega digimon and still be ready to fight…CurseGallantmon.

The ryudamon sits down and stares at the moon and whimpers. "I finally get here and you know what to see the real world, the moon, and the stars. It was worth it." Suddenly, a rift in the air opens and pours out more fog, which only meant that another digimon was bio-emerging.

Renamon instantly felt a digital signature that she had only felt once, the knight of the hazard was coming. She quietly dropped down to warn rika of the trouble that was coming. But as soon as she touched the ground, it began to shake slightly.

Out of the rift stepped the creature of destruction and creation in one. His steel blue armor shined with the moon light. The red lance looked to be dripping with something like blood, maybe digital ooze. But the most apparent feature was his eyes, they seem to glow red. From the digital world stepped CurseGallantmon in his every present glory.

Rika stared in disbelief as the creature of her dream stepped up to the ryudamon. He was as impressive as he was year ago, but now he seemed older, more tired. But he still spoke with authority.

"Hello ryudamon. You and the other should know as much as everyone else. The Shinjuku portals are off limits, and anyone who attempts to cross will be deleted. Only a few have gotten through and that's only when they came it groups of hundreds and only one or two would get through. You know the punishment for breaking the portal laws."

"Yes I know, immediate deletion with utmost pain. I know the Shinjuku is off limits, but to see this world made it worth it."

"Correct, but because of the lateness and the need for secrecy, the pain part will be renounced. Now prepare for judgment."

Ryudamon didn't even move, he just stared up at the moon. He didn't seem to care that he was about to not exist. CGallantmon stepped behind ryudamon and raised his lance. He didn't attack with his lance attack, he just thrust he lance into the rookie at his feet. Ryudamon didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just exploded into data particles.

CGallantmon rose and began to walk back to the portal, but it closed instantly stranding the knight in the real world. "Damn, that's not good. I guess I'll have to wait for the next one. Which shouldn't take long, after all once they learn that we're gone, their going to come here by the droves. Well until then I say we split."

Rika and renamon watched as the light from the knight dimmed and the fog cleared to reveal takato and guilmon, finally back in the real world.

"Takatomon, what if the other find us?" guilmon asked as he turned to look at his partner.

"Guilmon, one. The others wouldn't find us because they probably would even look and two. Why do you still call me takatomon?"

G "Because it is one of the only things felt from here. That and the picture you have." Guilmon pointly stated.

Takato looked a little shocked and asked "ho…how do you know about that picture?"

G "please takatomon, you stare at that picture everyday. I know you miss her, but you said it yourself we can't come back."

"You know, for a digimon that is suppose to be an idiot. You're pretty smart."

G "you try living in the digital world for almost 5 years and not grow up and learn."

"I did that. Just the same as you. Plus there was the 6 month it took you to learn to control the corruption."

G "ok let just go home, the shed should still be over there." Guilmon said as he pointed in the opposite direction of the shed.

"Guilmon, the shed's that way." Takato said and points.

G "right. I forgot."

The tamer and digimon turned to go and finally noticed the pair that was staring at them.

Renamon and rika just stared at the two people that they never expected to see again. Then rika did something that she would have done when they first met, she punched takato and guilmon in the head, knocked both out.

Renamon turned to rika a little shocked," well, that was an unexpected reaction to their return."

Rika just smile at little and said," that was worth 5 years of beating they would have gotten." She bends and picks up takato or at least supports him. Then points to guilmon," please get him, where taking them were they belong."

"Were?"

"Home sweet home."


	5. my inner self, yeah right

Takato awoke to the sound of snoring. Specifically, guilmon's snoring. He tried to open his eyes, but quickly closed them. Light was streaming through something right in front of him. Takato began to feel a pounding in his head; he couldn't remember was happened last night right away. The blow to his head had scrambled his thought, even if it happened several hours ago.

Takato tried to stand to move away from the light, but found that he could move his arms from his lap or his legs from their crossed position. He struggled to move, only to accomplish nothing.

"You won't be moving for a while you know." A voice said.

"Whoever's there, could you shut the blinds please, their murder on my eyes?" takato asked trying to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from.

He expected to hear some remark about not talking or not in a position to ask for anything. What he didn't expect was for the light to dim in the room. He cracked his eyes and was able to see again without his eyes being blinded.

"Better?" the voice asked. Takato looked around and didn't see anyone. He did see a shimmer near the door, but dismissed it as heat vapor.

"Yeah, it's better but where am I and who are you?" takato demanded, thinking that this time he'd find the person.

"You are in a house obviously, and I'm your guard for the moment." The voice said sarcastically, come from a different direction every few words.

'Great, a sarcastic jailer, just what I need.' Takato thought. He head seemed to hurt less and his thought became faster. 'Wait, I remember now. I came back to the real world after a ryudamon. After deleting him, the portal closed on me and guilmon. Then I saw rika and renamon, and then I was waking up in this place… oh man, no good'

"Ok renamon, you can come out now." Takato said looking for the shimmer now, realizing that it was the tell-tale sign of a renamon hiding. He'd seen several while in the digital world.

"Oh, so you remember after all. I was worried that rika had hit you to hard and gave you amnesia." Renamon said as she reappeared in the regular world. She noticed that takato was looking right at her before she stopped the shimmering. She though at this, 'that's odd, only rika and other renamon has ever found her when she was cloaked.'

Takato stared trying to think of a way out of the situation. If the others found out he was back, there would be hell to pay for being away for so long. Heck rika had already proved that. He noticed that guilmon was still snoring, but it was different. It was the fake snoring they'd practiced on. 'So guilmon is awake, just need to see if his untied. If not we're in trouble.' Takato looked around and found guilmon right behind renamon, and he was untied. He was just lying there seemingly asleep.

"Incase your wondering, guilmon is out and will be for about 2 more hours. Rika hit him even harder than you. She then used a tapirmon card and had me lengthen the period he's out." Renamon stated since she'd seen takato look around and finally focus on guilmon.

"ok so why am I here?" takato questioned.

"You're staying permanently for one. And two until you talk with rika and the others, you and guilmon are staying right here, they should be here in about 5 minutes. Give or take a couple depending on how long it takes to wake up kazu and kenta." Renamon said. See as she had nothing to lose by telling a tied up tamer and an unconscious digimon the plan.

"Sorry but we can't let that happen for two reasons. One is that if we aren't back to our post in a day or so, this place with be flooded with wild digimon, who since me and guilmon started guarding the portal, have wondered why. And two because we won't be here when the others return."

"what do you mean yo-" renamon tried to ask, but at that moment guilmon jumped up and head-butted renamon in the back and sent her sailing against the other wall. This itself wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the shelf which renamon hit head on.

She crumpled to the floor, blood run down her head from the blow to the shelf.

"Thanks guilmon. But you didn't have to hit her that hard." Takato said as guilmon cut the ropes holding his hands and legs. He went to renamon and checked to see if she would be ok. After that he moved her to the bed by the wall and turned to guilmon, motioning that it was time to leave.

As they opened the door to leave, 2 battlecries were heard.

"TERRIER TODANDO"

"LOP TWISTER"

The twin attacks sent takato and guilmon sailing back into the room. Takato hit first, and didn't get hurt to much. But having a dinosaur hit you soon after would, and that's just what happened. Takato was out before he knew what had happened. Guilmon of course faired better than takato, until he was again attacked, but this time from within the room itself.

"POWER PAW"

Renamon smashed guilmon into the wall, and on the head. Then he too was out like a light. Renamon then began to look for some rope as the other tamer walked into room. Henry, jeri, kazu, kenta, ryo and rika looked at takato and guilmon as renamon tied them up again, this time including guilmon as well as covering their eyes.

Rika nodded to lopmon and terriermon and said, "thanks, I knew they'd try to escape, just didn't think that it would be so soon, after all guilmon was suppose to be out for a couple more hours."

"it was my pleasure to help" lopmon said politely.

"Yeah, momentai rika I'm just glad that it worked. You would think that it would take more than that to take guilmon out." Terriermon stated in his usual high strung self.

"Actually it did, I had to hit him too, while takato got hit with guilmon who is very heavy one way or another." Renamon said pointing out terriermon's mistake.

Everyone sweatdropped at the statement, but still said," that's true." Since all of them had at one point tried to move the digimon.

"Sooo, what do we do until the wake up again?" kazu asked, seeing that takato and guilmon would probably be out for a couple of hours.

"First have guardromon stay with renamon and help her watch after those two. Second since they'll probably be out for about an hour, hour and a half, so how about a movie. We got the newest omen movie?" rika said and asked. Guardromon wouldn't be surprised like renamon, plus he wouldn't be easy to move either.

The other stared then sheepishly agreed. They found it odd that the request was coming from rika, especially after what just happened. Kazu ordered guardromon to alert him when takato or guilmon began to awaken.

The tamers then went to rika's living room and began to watch the movie. Kenta was a little nervous because he though that rika's mom or grandmother would come out at any second and scold them. But rika said that both her mom and grandmother were out of town for about two more days, her mom was on some fashion business and her grandmother had friends out in that area, so they were safe till then.

--In Takato's Mind—

_Ooooww! Man why did I make guilmon so heavy._

_**You sure do complain a lot you know**_

_Hey, who said that, and why do you sound like me_

_**Let's just say I'm the voice of reason and wisdom or your inner self.**_

_Right, and I'm the easter bunny. Sorry, you'll have to do better than that. I've been unconscious before and there was never a voice in my head, even when I needed wisdom or reason. So try that again._

_**Smart one…odd… from what I know your not the smartest person. How'd you figure it out, but not rika.**_

_True, in strategy or book smarts, I'm low in those areas, but I do have my moments. Plus years in the digital world makes you learn or die. So, care to answer my question now?_

_**Every well, I'm a being that has need of your services along with rika's. but for you two to be of any use, you need time together. So I influenced her to be there at the park when you showed up, also I was the one to close the portal.**_

_So, the fact that I'm here is your fault. Thanks buddy. But why do you need me, the other's would probably be more use. I mean come on, no one person is that important._

_**Oh how wrong you are. I've seen what would happen if one person were taken from the original group. I'll even show you the one that is most interesting. The first fight between renamon and guilmon, if henry wasn't there.**_

--Flashback—

"I not paying attention takatomon, I'm sorry. Let's play." Guilmon exclaimed as he ran towards takato.

Renamon got off the ground and glared at the retreating form. "Renamon, what are you waiting for. Attack now" rika yelled at her. Renamon complied and jump at the pair with her wind cannon still activated.

As she is about the hit the dinosaur digimon, he turns around. His eyes feral and red energy gathered in his mouth. "PYRO SPHERE" guilmon releases the flame attacked, deleting the wind cannon. Renamon continues to go forwards to strike guilmon anyways, but he bites down on her outstretched hand and retches down, flinging renamon to the ground. He holds onto her hand and begins to trash about, after about 2 seconds 3 distinct pops, he drops her arm, with hang limp, guilmon had broken her arm in 3 different areas.

--Takato's Mind—

_**After that, renamon is shortly destroyed since there is no card that repairs damaged limbs. So, you never meet henry and rika never comes near you again. You and guilmon were the only tamers left. And soon are also destroyed because you never had rika to teach you how to be a better tamer..**_

_What about if I wasn't there or rika. You've told me about the henry, what about rika and me.._

_**You takato and rika, are constants. no matter what scenario I ran, you, rika, renamon and guilmon always showed up, even when I deleted you entire family back 5 generations. You just were born into a different family. You acts and behaved the exact same, then you met your digimon and got the same results as originally. **_

_That makes no sense. How can we still be there every time? We can't be that important. We're just kids with a digimon._

_**No takato, everyone else is just a kid with a digimon. You are the Tamer. as is rika, she just doesn't know it yet. In the digital world, there is a prophecy about to humans. Each one would tame and control a great power, one of terrible destruction, and one of wondrous balance and creation. Each would wield a symbol and a digivice. They would clash and destroy both worlds and recreate it in their image. The terrible one would be known by the four triangle pentagram. And the other by the twin moon collision.**_

_I understand the pentagram one, that's guilmon. But the twin moon…doesn't ring a bell. Is that like two circles smashed together?_

_**Sort of. Think about this entire conversation. The answer is right in your face, and if you're as smart as you claim to be, it should be easy.**_

…_lets see…no… Oh I got it. The other one is renamon. She has __the __Taijitu or the yin-yang symbol in all of her forms, on her gloves as renamon, her forehead as kyuubimon, her shield as taomon, and in various places as Sakuyamon._

_**See, not that hard. Anyways, the prophecy is about 50 pages of information, going into great detail of the Tamers, there digimon, and their digivolution line**__**. The most interesting, or the most interesting to me, is guilmon's mega line. You see, he has 3 forms, container, defender, and master, and from what I've seen he's been 2 of 3. The container is Megidramon, he holds the power but cannot use it on his own, and CurseGallantmon, the defender, he defends the power and is able to control much more of the power. The master form hasn't been unlocked, and I fear that it only will happen when you are in great danger and need for it.**_


End file.
